Amistad: Book 1
by CaramelNmfBuddy
Summary: What if there was an AU, where all monsters were just human? This is the story of a girl who was hated at birth just for being a female. She was saved, but in the end lost almost everything for a better world, including her life.
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS! This is my first fanfiction! Well, its a major cross over with all my favorite animes, books, and shows. It will be divided into different books. I'm not sure how many yet. In this first book the cross overs are with: Naruto, Twilight, Vampire Knight, Digimon and Night those of you who hate Twilight, don't worry I do. I just like Esme and Carlisle and the wolves. Bella and Edward will not be included in this fanfiction.

The only Naruto characters in this book will be: Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Jiraiya. In the next book, I will add more. Also their names have changed until the second book.

Temari= Krissa

Kankurou= Kevin

Gaara= Edgar

Shikamaru= Esteban

Jiraiya's will stay the same!

I Hope you enjoy it! Please Review!

* * *

Introduction

My name is Drew Cullen and I am, well my age doesn't matter yet. I have decided to tell you my story, along with everyone around me. I live in a different world known as Amistad. I used to live in Earth in what to you is now Egypt. My parents and I, along with a few friends, had to leave Egypt in search of my best friend. We arrived in the land which now is the United States. Please don't be confused. Our years are different than yours, for I was born in the 1300's. Yes, I know I'm old. How am I still alive, you ask? Well, it was because of my best friend, Natalie. I will tell you about her story and what she has done for everyone in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey ppl! sorry I didn't post this last night with the introduction. My mom made me get off the computer so she could play her casino games and I didn't get the computer until rite now,**** -_- ****I swear my mom is addicted to the casino!**

**Anyways! Here's chapter 2! or should I say chapter 1? **

**ohh by the way they are supposed to be talking in the 'old language' but I decided to write it like this. At the bottom, in Drew's Journal (which will be when he's writitng this) those who talk in the old language will be underlined! **** :)**

* * *

Year: -16  
Place: Earth, Hidden Village of Nicoli

"Master, Mi'lady is giving birth." said a woman about 25 years old.

She had long brown hair that reached her waist and was wearing a maid's outfit. It consisted of a long brown skirt and a sleeveless brown shirt and worn out sandals. She looked at the man in front of her. He was tall, muscular,black spiky shoulder length hair and emerald eyes. He wore a black long sleeve shirt, black baggy pants and shoes identical to combat boots. He gave her a cold glare before standing up.

"Take me to her." He said monotonously.

"Yes sir." She replied as she bowed, then she turned around.

She led her master out the room and down the hall until they reached two big brown doors with two guards outside. They were both tall and muscular. They were holding a shield in their right hand and a spear in the left hand. The guard on the left had dark brown hair, similar to the servant, and green eyes. The other one had black hair and black eyes.

"Lena, not a word to anyone that my wife is giving birth."

"As you wish, Master Nicoli." She bowed again.

"Open the doors." Nicoli said to the guards who in return bowed and opened the doors.

Lena sighed with relief once the doors closed. She looked at the guards and gave them a sad smile. They returned her smile with their own sad smile.

"I hope lady Magdalena won't have another girl. I'd hate to see an innocent child be tortured for her gender."

"I'd hate that too Lena, but what can we do? We will get killed for trying to protect that baby. We can't go against the king's order." Said the black-haired guard.

"But- "

"Matthew's right, Lena. We are powerless against the king. He has grown very inpatient with the queen. They have had four girls and one male and he needs at least 2 heirs to the throne." The other guard interrupted her.

"I'm sorry James. But you know how I feel about babies! If they don't want her than they can just give her to me I'll raise her and no one has to know she is the princess!" Lena almost started crying but maintained her composure.

"Sister, please don't do anything idiotic! Stay away from the masters business! Now go back and help mother in the kitchen!"

"Yes brother, and I'm sorry for rambling out, Matthew."

She turned around and waved as the two men said their goodbyes. She walked back down the hallway and down the long staircase and to the right-wing of the castle towards the kitchen. She went inside and greeted the staff and they responded with 'hello's and 'good morning's. She made her way to an older woman with long grey hair that reached past her waist and had the same brown eyes as her. The older woman was, at the time, cooking. When she looked up, she smiled at her approaching daughter.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning mother." Said Lena with a smile. "May I help you cook?"

"I am almost done, my dear. Please announce that breakfast is ready. By the time that they are all here, I will be done.

"Very well, mother, Bhutan please don't overdo it. That spell they put on you didn't only make you old, it took away over 70% of your power." Lena explained with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry about me sweetie, I will be fine."

Lena left the kitchen and went back to the hallway. She went down the hall towards the left-wing and stopped in front of the doors of the farthest room. She knocked and patiently waited for a response.

She heard a faint weak 'enter' and she entered the room, closing the door behind her. Inside the room was an old man sitting down facing the window. She bowed even if the man couldn't see her.

"My king breakfast is ready."

"Thank you, Lena, my most faithful servant. But don't let my son hear you call me that if you value your life." He said with a raspy voice.

"I know sir. But to the staff you still are our king and please do not worry about me, King Stefan." She replied as she made her way towards him.

She stopped in front of him and was shocked to see a ten-year old girl sitting in his lap. She had dirty blonde hair and beautiful teal eyes. The young girl looked at Lena and gave a cheesy grin.

"Lady Krissa, how long have you been here?"

"I've been here since sunrise. I couldn't sleep and I came to see grandpa." She said as she got up and hugged Lena.

"Very well, just let me know next time before you come. Now shall we go to breakfast sir?"

"Yes Lena, please help me."

"Yes, sir."

As Lena helped Stefan, Krissa decided to help out by going to call her siblings to the table. Lena had to walk in a slow pace as she held Stefan's old body. Almost fifteen minutes later, Stefan was sitting down with his grandchildren; Krissa, Lee Ann, Kevin, Briseyda, and Margarette. His son, King Nicoli, and his daughter-in-law, Queen Magdalena, were not present at the table. He knew the reason why they weren't there but his grandchildren didn't and decided not to tell them anything. He saw Lena make her way towards him and got down so that only he could hear her.

"Sir, I wasn't sure if I should call the king to come and eat or take his and the queen's breakfast to the room they're in?"

"Take Magdalena's and ask Nicoli if he wants to eat there or come and join us."

"Yes sir."

With that Lena left to the kitchen to get a tray full of food and made her way to the room where she left the king. She was nervous. She didn't want to get the king upset with her. Her mother was an example of what happens when you get the king upset. It wasn't unusual for her to be scared, everyone was scared of the king. She saw her brother and Matthew and gave them a worried look.

"Good luck, Lena." Matthew said with a worried smile of his own as James nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." she gave a weak smile and an inhale as she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came the deep voice from inside.

"It is Lena, my king."

"Enter." She did as she was told. She bowed making sure she didn't drop anything from the tray.

"Sir, I brought my Queen's breakfast." He looked at her and at the tray, then back at her. She gulped. "Also I wanted to ask if my king wants to eat breakfast at the hall or shall I bring my king's breakfast here?"

Another thing was you had to say sir, master, lord, or king, instead of your, you, you're, he, his, or him.

"Leave the tray and bring mine to my studio"

"yes master as you wish"

She bowed and turned to leave. She noticed the queen in the bed and the doctors by her side. There was also two baby baskets one which had a baby in it. It was a boy with black hair. She smiled and sighed with relief as the doors closed behind her

"Wats with the smile?" asked James

"I got a glimpse of a baby in the basket! It was a boy!" She had a huge smile and was beaming with happiness

"But wat about the other one?" asked Matthew. "What if it's a girl?"

At this the three of them grieved in silence knowing the fate of that baby. It would live a torturing life. Lena hopped with all her heart that the other baby was a boy. She walked away before her king came out and saw her still standing there. When she got to the dinning hall she announced that they could start eating and that the king and queen would not be joining them. She grabbed another tray and made her way toward the right-wing of the second floor. She wasn't sure whether the king was there or not but deciding to be cautious, she knocked. She heard the deep voice she despised so much say enter. She did the same as she did in the bedroom and walked in front of his desk. He head his head bent down and his messy black hair was covering her view of his face. She put the tray on his desk. Lena was startled when she felt a hand tightly around hers. She looked at her king with confusion and shock. He got up and made his way towards her without letting go of her hand.

"You know something Lena, you are very bad at hiding your hatred towards me."

"Sir I-"

"Now now there's no need to make excuses for something that we both know that is true. Also I always wondered why you're so close to my father but now I know why. That old man has really good taste in women." He said with a smirk.  
"E-e-excuse me? Your father has always been like a father to me, i-its not what your thinking my king!"

"Oh really, then tell me why are you always coming out late from his bedroom and why a young very attractive woman like yourself isn't married yet? Last time I checked all women were supposed to be married by age 20. Yet you're 25 and without a husband or a boyfriend?"

"Well sir I always ch-"

"Do not interrupt me!" He said through his teeth and his hand at her throat now. He was suffocating her. "Tell me what you have been doing with the old man or I will not respond!"

* * *

Drew's Journal

"Okay, I can't write anymore with everyone breathing down my neck!"

At that everyone moved away and pretended to do something else.

"Good, I'm sorry Aunt Lena, how about we take a break?"

"That's a good idea."

* * *

A/N: **How was it? It's just the beginning so it might not be really good. Anyways, REVIEW! PLZ? :)**


End file.
